Mi Primera Vez
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: En un dia aburrido en Fairy Tail el maestro intentara animar a sus "hijos" como el los llama con una historia de sus tiempos de juventud


Hola y Gracias por leer este fic que se me ocurrió de una idea estúpida, bueno sin mas aki les dejo el Disclaimer y el fic.

Disclaimer: esta historia es completamente ficticia, todos los personajes y nombres que aparecen a continuación son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA.

Mi primera vez….

Era un dia aburrido en el gremio de Fairy Tail, todos los miembros de dicho gremio no habían tenido ni una misión en casi 3 dias, pero cuando alguien dijo:

Aaaaaaaahhhhhh(bostezo) estoy tan aburrido que no me dan ganas de estar aquí, mejor me hubiera ido con happy a pescar hoy. Decía Natsu

-chicos me estoy durmiendo asi que me voy a mi casa(dijo Lucy levantándose de su asiento)

-Gray-sama Juvia se siente incomoda porque no salimos a una cita usted y yo?(pregunto Juvia a Gray)

-ya que mas da vamos, eso será mejor que estar aquí aburriéndose(dijo sin muchas ganas el mago de hielo)

-saben yo creo que también debería irme si me quedo mas tiempo sin hacer nada mi armadura se oxidara.(dijo Erza muy aburrida)

-diablos y pensar que el imbécil de Gazille esta haciendo una misión y no esta aquí(dijo Natsu con cierto enfado)

-no te olvides de Mitsgun el tampoco anda por aquí(agrego Erza).

Y de repente se escucho unos enormes pasos que se dirijan hacia ellos.

-que diablos haces Mirajane(dijo una voz a lo lejos)

Mirajane que estaba dormida en plena barra de bar y se despertó cuando escucho esa voz

-Ma…ma…maestro que hace de esa estatura?(dijo la Mirajane con asombro después que la despertase)

El maestro Makarov se presento en frente de todos los magos del gremio en su forma de gigante y dijo:

-Porque demonios no están haciendo misiones y que es esa conversación de que están aburridos?

-Maestro es que últimamente nadie ha dejado misiones en el tablero de misiones y por eso estamos aquí aburridos y sin hacer nada(explico Erza al maestro)

-mmmm ya veo bueno creo que les contare algo para que se dejen esa aburricion(dijo el maestro volviendo a su forma normal)

-que nos contaras viejo? Espero que sea una historia de dragones(dijo emocionado Natsu)

-sea lo que sea que sea rápido que me quiero ir de aquí(dijo Gray)

-Bueno ok chicos hagan un circulo alrededor de mi(dijo maestro)

Y todos los que se encontraban ahí dentro del gremio hiceron el circulo dejando al maestro dentro y en el centro del circulo.

-Bien lo que les contare es solo para chicos y chicas que sean fuertes, osados y que no le teman a nada(aclaro el maestro)

-ah? Va ser una historia de terror?(pregunto Lucy)

-no para nada Lucy es todo lo contrario es una historia de(cuando iba a hablar le interrumpió alguien)

-es una historia de amor verdad(interrumpió Levy)

-si es algo asi pero ya no quiero que nadie me interrumpa mientras les cuento esto(dijo Makarov)

-bien esto me sucedió cuando tenia sus edades(comenzó a relatar el maestro); estaba yo en la granja de mi padre, asi como lo estan ustedes sentados y sin hacer nada, cuando de repente la vi a ella, bueno yo antes también fui un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y también era curioso, asi que me fui a donde estaba ella.

En un principio ella estaba callada y yo algo confundido pero después de un rato comencé a coger valor asi que lo que hice fue acercarme a ella con mi mano exploradora, le toque las piernas y las tenia peludas, luego le acaricie la espalda y resulto que allí ella le dio un escalofrio, luego quise ir un poco mas lejos asi que le toque el estomago, aclaro que ella era algo gorda, pero entonces fue cuando me atrevi y le agarre una teta, claro la empecé a sobar y ella poco a poco abrió las piernas, me puse un poco nervioso ya que era nunca lo había hecho, luego de un rato de mucha actividad, salió ese liquido blanco y esa fue la primera vez que…..

-ESPERE MAESTRO COMO USTED SE ATREVE A DECIRNOS ESA COCHINADA!(grito Erza muy apenada y enojada)

-MAESTRO USTED SIEMPRE CON SUS PORQUERIAS(regaño Mirajane al Viejo)

Mientras que Juvia estaba toda roja, Gray estaba boqui abierto, Natsu solo se limito a decir: "eh?", Lucy estaba estupefacta, Levy muy sorprendida y sonrojada, Cana estaba tosiendo luego que casi se atraganta con cerveza, Elfman decía: eso es ser muy hombre y el resto de los magos ahí presentes estaban sorprendidos luego de escuchar a su maestro relatar esa chorrada.

-Oigan chicos ustedes no me han dejado terminar Ya que esa fue la historia de mi PRIMERA VEZ QUE ORDEÑE A UNA VACA….(explico el maestro)

Todo mundo al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo el maestro se cayeron al estilo anime.

-Y bueno en que estaban pensando ustedes muchachos?(pregunto el maestro)

Fin

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic que repito se me ocurrió de una idiotez que escuche.


End file.
